


【豆鹤】【ABO】相互关联5

by GracaLiang602



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602
Summary: 校园abo，豆A x 鹤O，略OOC
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion





	【豆鹤】【ABO】相互关联5

鹤房汐恩迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛，看着眼前熟悉的场景。我这是？在家里吗？淡淡的气息扑打在他的后颈上，鹤房这才意识到自己好像，在一个人的怀里。他把搭在自己身上的手甩开，有些紧张的坐起，顺手把地上的衬衫披上，腿部粘稠感让他非常的不适。

豆原一成被动静吵醒了，他看到自己怀里的人儿披着不知是谁的校服衬衫走向卫生间，那人有双笔直且白皙的腿，未穿好的衬衫让下面的景色若隐若现。豆原回想起了前几个小时所发生的事情。虽然鹤房阻止了他咬腺体，但是他们品尝禁果的过程却没有因为这个原因而打断。从门关到床铺，鹤房不断的向他索要，并连连发出好听的呻吟做出回报，豆原怎么也想不到这个刺刺的大男孩在这个情况下，如此的可爱。 

鹤房在浴室里疯狂的冲洗着身体，与其说是身体上的不适，倒不如说是心理上的尴尬感在无限的放大。他不清楚为什么自己会突然失去了理智，和一个见面都不到一星期的家伙做这种事情，但是这个该死的家伙一靠近自己，自己身体就会有微妙的感觉，越近，感觉就越加强烈。突然，他想起了自己在刚刚欢爱中，保护起自己腺体，他紧张的摸了摸自己光滑的后颈，难道这就是发情吗？鹤房惊恐的捂着嘴。

借用了厕所后，豆原走出来看到对着镜子擦着伤口的鹤房。因为没有及时处理，鹤房受伤的位置都有着明显的红肿，碘酒的触碰，他时不时发出了疼痛的叫声。

“要不我帮你吧。”

豆原打破了两人毫无沟通的尴尬，并试探的坐在鹤房不远的边上。 

“不必了，谢谢......还有，你可以走了。”

自从被拒绝后，鹤房汐恩就一直躲着豆原一成。尽管豆原知道他会到班上课的时间，他的“秘密基地”，他的回家路线，但总是不经意间错过。豆原从未有过这种感觉，明明不过只是一夜之间的关系，但是为何自己却总是把他挂在心中。他因为这个事情已经纳闷了快一个星期了。

晚饭后，豆原有时会跑到厨房和在洗碗的妈妈聊天，常常会把自己的一些心事告诉妈妈。但对于最近那件事情，就他自己也不太好意思开口。妈妈看到心事重重的豆原，微笑的询问着他。

“我感觉最近你是不是不太喜欢家里的饭菜了呢？”

“没有啊！”豆原紧张的否认着。

“哈哈哈，小豆真是的，妈妈也没说什么啊，只是看你最近好像回家很迟，吃饭也常常走神，不像平常啊。”豆原才知道自己的母亲一直有在观察自己。最近因为那件事，自己的确常常会去之前救鹤房的那条巷子附近看看，能不能蹲到鹤房，但常常没有结果。豆原知道自己没办法在妈妈面前隐瞒心事，于是便把香味的事情告诉了妈妈，虽然没把后面的事情透露出来。

“啊啊，是因为这个吗？我感觉这会不会是小豆碰到了真命天子了啊，毕竟这种几率是真的很小啊，甚至很多人都说可能不过是都市传说，那个孩子可不可爱啊.....”

真命天子.... 

这个词在豆原的脑海里停留了许久，以至于后面自己母亲说了什么都不清楚了。


End file.
